


Liars and Exiles

by commanderspectre



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderspectre/pseuds/commanderspectre
Summary: Prologue and series of drabbles with Sara's relationship with Reyes Vidal. Slightly AU-ish with spoilers to the Reyes Vidal/Kadara storylines.





	1. Prologue

“Oh my god, Sara!” It was exclaimed, almost shrilly. They were all sitting in the upper room of Tartarus with Reyes Vidal who had invited anyone who had wanted to come for drinks. Jaal had shuddered and stayed on the ship, Cora keeping vanguard at the docks. Drack had opted out, too, preferring Kralla’s Song to the bar in the slums, so it was just Liam, Vetra, PeeBee and Sara. And Reyes, of course, who had looked up at the exclamation.

“Oh my god, PeeBee.” Sara said, infinitely more calm and collected than the Asari who may or may not have been drunk.

“You should do the thing!” She looked over at her, arching a brow.

“The thing?”

“Yes! The thing! The thing! You should do it!” PeeBee said but the Pathfinder looked at her blankly.

“The thing?” Vetra asked.

“You know! The thing!” PeeBee said.

“Now I’m interested in what this _thing_  is that you should do.” Reyes said, leaning forward in his seat.

“I honestly have no idea what she’s talking about.” Sara said, sparing him a glance.

“The thing! With the–” She flicked her hand in a circle, making fwipping noises with her tongue and pursed lips.

“Oh!” Sara said, finally getting it. “ _The thing._ That thing!”

“Yes, that thing!” PeeBee said, “You should do it!”

“PeeBee, I don’t know if this is the best place to–”

“No, it’s perfect! Do it! Please?” The Asari proceeded to give her doe eyes and Sara huffed.

“Fine, _for you_.”

“Yes!” PeeBee said, throwing her hands up in the air in triumph. Sara gave the others a look before taking one last drink of her beer before standing. “You should probably take the powercell out, just in case.”

“It throws off the weight.” Sara said with a shake of her head as she went to stand a ways away, feeling the others watching her intently. Shaking out her arms, she gave a roll of her shoulders and pulled the Sidewinder from the holster on her thigh.

“Whoa, Pathfinder…” Liam said, holding up his hands and she gave him a look.

“Calm down, Kosta.” Sara said, double checking the safety. _That_  wouldn’t throw off the weight. Ejecting the powercell, she gave the contacts a lick, feeling the buzz across her tongue, before sliding back home again with a solid click.

Holding the pistol out, she hooked her finger in the trigger guard and flicked her wrist, sending the pistol twirling in a complete circle until she was holding the grip again. She did again, this time in the opposite direction, sending it for another 360 spin.

“I don’t see what’s so–” Vetra started but stopped as Ryder started twirling the gun forwards and back, both vertically and horizontally, popping it up over her shoulder from the back and catching it with her opposite hand, doing the same before flinging it forward, catching and spinning it back and throwing it back over her other shoulder, catching it behind her back with her main hand and twirling it back to the front. PeeBee, thoroughly enjoying herself, grabbed an empty bottle and flung it into the air away from the group and Sara, thinking quickly, flicked the safety off and bullseyed the bottle from the hip, glass flying, PeeBee throwing up a quick shield to guard against shards of glass. Throwing the safety, she slid the pistol back into the thigh holster and there was a shocked pause before Reyes started applauding, the others joining in and Sara flushed, giving them a curtsy-bow.

“Very nice, Ryder.” Reyes said as she sat back down across from him at the table, picking up her beer again and taking a sip, her tan cheeks still pink.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Vetra asked, “That was super fancy.”

“I was fan of Westerns when I was a kid,” Sara said with a shrug, “Taught myself how to do it with a toy gun, then a real gun. It’s not at all practical in a fight, but I enjoy it.”

“Could you teach me how to do that?” Liam asked and she gave another shrug.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Okay, gunslingers.” Vetra said, finishing her beer. “Vidal, thanks for the drinks, but we should head back to the Tempest.”

“But mooooooooooom…” PeeBee whined and the Turian snorted.

“She’s right.” Sara said with a smile, standing. “Thanks, Reyes.”

“Any time.” He said, giving her wink and their gazes held for a moment.

“Guys, I’ll see you back at the ship.” Sara said.

“I’ll make sure she gets there safely.” Reyes said and Vetra rolled her eyes, ushering Liam and PeeBee from the room, the door closing behind them.

“Now that they’re gone.” Sara said, going around the table and sitting in his lap, a knee on either side of his hips and he looked up at her, his hands going to her low back.

“How long are you on Kadara?” Reyes asked, his hands sliding under the dark Initiative hoodie she wore.

“A couple more days while I track down leads on Kett activity for Sloane’s lackey, then I’m off to the Remav system.”

“Still working on trying to get her to allow you to place an outpost?” He asked and she nodded.

“Still jumping through hoops. At this point, I might be better off tracking down the Charlatan and cutting a deal with them and the Collective. At least _they’re_  willing to actually work together, from what I’ve seen.”

“If it comes to that, let me know and I’ll call in some favors, see if I can’t get you touch with someone who knows someone.” Reyes said, “Probably won’t be the _Charlatan_ , but it might be second best.”

“Thank you, Reyes.” Sara said, “I’ll keep it in mind.” Leaning into him, her arms rested on the back of the couch as she kissed him, humming into his lips.

“Stay on planet tonight, Sara.” He said when she pulled away, “With me.”

“Tempting.” She said and his hands slid up her back over her skin. “Very tempting.” Pulling her in, his lips pressed to her neck, laying feather light kisses on her skin. “SAM? Send a message to the others to not leave the lights on. I’ll touch base in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Pathfinder.”_  The word was smooth in her ear and she resisted a pleased shudder. That mans voice was a weapon.

“Yes, Reyes?” Sara asked back.

_“You mind coming down to Tartarus? I need to ask you for a favor.”_  He said and there was a pause,  _“Alone, if you could please.”_

“Yeah, I’m on my way.” She said and shut down the research station, heading for the elevator that would take her to the slums. She’d forgo her armor because she wasn’t heading into the Badlands, and she had her Sidewinder in case any of the locals got uppity.

The bar was busy, even at mid-day, smoke hanging heavily in the air as she went to Reyes’ private room away from the rabble. The man himself was sitting on the couch against the wall, a datapad in front of him, and once again she was struck with how much he made that couch look like a throne. The King of the Underworld. Well, the bar _was_ called _Tartarus._

“Thanks for coming so quickly.” He said, looking up at her.

“I was close-by.” Sara said with a shrug as she sat down next to him, his arm automatically going across her shoulders as he shifted to face her.

“You remember that mess with Zia Cordier?”

“Vividly.” Sara said with a nod. “Woman took hating your ex to a whole new level.”

“Well, I have a feeling my next drop is going to be a trap and I could use some backup.” Reyes said and she narrowed her eyes at him. “Really.”

“Want to put the fear of the Pathfinder into them?”

“Something like that. You have a…reputation in Kadara as someone you do not want to cross.”

“And yet they still try.”

“They should know that just adds to the body count.” Reyes said, “Please?” She huffed.

“Fine, Reyes, I’ll help you out.” She said and he perked a small smile, leaning in and kissing her quickly.

“Thank you.”

“I’m adding it to your tab.” She said, “When is this drop, anyway?”

“Tomorrow morning, I’ll send you the navpoint and you can meet me there just after dawn.” He said and moved closer to her. “Until then…” He went to kiss her again but she stood.

“Since you’re not leaving me with a very big window, I need to scout the area.” Sara said as she turned to look at him with his adorable pouty face. Bringing up her omni-tool, she put in a command. “Vetra? Drack? Suit up and mount up, we’re heading out. Tell Gil we’ll need the Nomad.” Sara turned her attention back to Reyes, who was still sitting there watching her. “See you tomorrow.” She bent down with a small smile and soft eyes, Reyes reaching up to hold the side of her jaw as she pressed her lips to his. She went to pull back, but he tugged her back in, chasing her lips with his own and capturing her in another kiss, this one making her toes curl in her boots.

With one last kiss to his bottom lip, she pulled away, straightening and walking from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Reyes stood around, pacing back and forth to not get cold, his breath dragon puffs of steam rising in front of him. Kadara was bitter cold at night and almost blistering during the day. He told her just after dawn, getting to the meeting point early, but there was no sign of Sara as the sun started to peek over the horizon. Bringing up his omni-tool he rang her.

 _“Yeah?”_ Her voice came through, awake and clear.

“Where are you?” He asked, sounding impatient.

 _“Turn around.”_ She said in a sing-song voice and he did, but didn’t see anything. _“A bit to the left. Sorry, my left, your right. Look up.”_ There was a couple flashes from a scope light and he gave an embarrassed smile.  _“I do my best work from a distance.”_

“How’s your view?” He asked, turning back around.

 _“Your butt looks good in those pants.”_  She said and he gave a small laugh, _“I have a clear view of both access points as well as the entire area where_ you _are. I also set up some surprises in case they_ really _try to get tetchy.”_

“Noted. We have a shuttle inbound.” Reyes said as the small shuttle crested over a rise.

_“I see it. Scope reads about half a dozen people inside. Lot more than they would need if this was on the up-and-up. And…well that’s not nice.”_

“What?”

 _“They have their own sniper.”_ She said, “ _Set up in a roost opposite me. Just let me…”_ A few moments later a muted pop drifted down to him, easily mistaken for a shifting rock.  _“Now they don’t.”_

“When’s the last time I told you that I loved you?”

 _“Yesterday.”_ She said and he could hear the smile in her voice, “ _Okay, let’s do this.”_  Reyes kept the channel open so she could hear, not having to rely on body language through a scope if it was going to go sideways. The people, all heavily armed and armored, got off the shuttle, approaching Reyes who cast an air of bored indifference, leaning against a boulder with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Now, why do I think you don’t have my guns?” He asked and the moment stretched out between him and the group.

“I got something else for you, Vidal.” The leader said and did a small gesture over his shoulder. Cue awkward pause as nothing happened and Reyes gave him a searching look.

“And that would be?” He asked and the group went for their weapons. Small explosions rocked the area, scattering them and Reyes dove for cover behind a boulder, pulling his own rifle. He popped out of cover just in time to see three go down in short order, the tops of their heads blown off from sniper fire, and he joined in, taking the others out.

 _“That’s all of them. Stay there and I’ll swing by with the Nomad.”_  She said in his ear and he put his rifle away, going over to the bodies and rifling through pockets and pouches for some sign of identification or affiliation. Of course, there wasn’t any, but it didn’t hurt to check. The roar of an engine came closer and he turned as the matte black Nomad came into view, swinging around to a stop, the doors lifting and Sara hopping out. “Hey.” She said with a smile and he went to her, pulling her into his arms, her gloved hands going to his chest,

“Hey, yourself.” He said, “Thank you for helping me.”

“Like I said, I’m adding it to your tab.” Sara said.

_Pathfinder, there are several individuals heading in your direction. I recommend caution._

“Thanks, SAM.” She said and pulled away from him, pulling the Sidewinder from the holster on her thigh, but she put it away when she saw who it was. “Crux! How’s it going?”

“Pathfinder.” The Collective Agent said, seeming surprised to see her there. “What are you doing here?”

“Helping out a friend.” She said, moving her head at Reyes. “What are _you_  doing here?”

“They’re the buyers of the guns I was supposed to get today.” Reyes said and Crux looked back and forth between the two of them.

“That’s right, where are my guns, Vidal?” Crux asked.

“You lined up buyers for guns you weren’t certain you were going to get?”

“I was being optimistic.” Reyes said and Sara sighed.

“It was a trap, there are no guns, the dead guys tried to kill our Illustrious Mister Vidal.” Sara explained shortly.

“Sara, do you mind waiting for me in the Nomad while I sort this out?” Reyes asked and she looked at him.

“You sure?”

“I’ll be fine.” He said with a reassuring smile and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to the Nomad, getting back in the drivers seat.

“It was a trap?” Crux asked once she was gone and Reyes nodded.

“That Cordier mess is becoming very annoying.” He said, his voice hardening.

“I also take it seeing as I played the part of a buyer, that she doesn’t know.” Crux said and Reyes sighed.

“No, she doesn’t know.” He said and Crux is the one who sighed.

“Sir…”

“My love life is none of your business, Crux.” Reyes said, pointing a finger at her.

“No, it’s not, but we _need_  the Pathfinder on our side. The fact that you two hooked up is great, good for you, but that just means she’s going to be even _more_  pissed when she finds out that you lied to her!”

“I never lied to her!”

“Uh, guys…” An operative chimed in but they ignored him.

“A lie of omission is still a lie, Reyes!” Crux said, “You need to tell her.”

“I will.”

“It needs to be you.”

“I know!”

“If she finds out from anyone one else that you’re the _Charlatan…”_

“Guys!” The operative snapped it and they turned on him.

“What?!” They both yelled and their eyes went to the small device in his hand.

“Is that a bug?” Crux asked and the engine roared on the Nomad, Reyes turning around just in time to see it speed off, fishtailing around a curve and vanishing from sight over a hill.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time he got back to Kadara Port, the sun was well and truly risen, the early morning steam having long since stopped. Crux dropped him off at the gates to the slums and he spared the Krogan a glance as he moved through into the slums. His feet felt leaden as he walked up the stairs to the upper level of Tartarus. He had tried contacting her several times, but she hadn’t picked up. Reyes knew for a fact that she had heard their conversation, and that she now knew the truth about him. Crux, to her credit, had apologized profusely, but he brushed it aside. Damage done.

The door to his room opened and he stopped in the doorway, seeing Sara sitting on the couch. He had expected her to have left planet, getting far away from him. She had changed out of her armor back into her hoodie and pants, the Sidewinder on her thigh.

“Hey.” She said simply.

“Hey yourself.” Reyes said and stepped into the room, the door closing behind him.

“I planted it to protect you.” Sara said. “Not for—I wasn’t trying to—”

“I know, Sara.” Reyes said.

“You _lied_  to me.” She said, her voice wavering slightly before she stopped, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “You lied to me. Over and over and over again.” He was quiet. “Why.” She almost made it sound rhetorical, as if she didn’t really want to know.

“I wasn’t sure whose side you were going to be on. Sloane was a known element, the Charlatan wasn’t. For all you knew, he could have been even worse.” Reyes said.

“We had a conversation, do you remember it?” She asked, “Where I told you that I was thinking of telling Sloane to fuck off into a black hole and going to the Collective about an outpost. How I was thinking about teaming up with the Charlatan to take Kadara Port from her. Do you remember that?”

“I do.”

“Had I known I was sitting in the Charlatan’s _lap_ , I….” She trailed off, taking another deep breath. “Tell me Crux was lying. Tell me she was mistaken, tell me she was _wrong._ I’m asking you to lie to me, Reyes.” He didn’t say anything, eyes averted. “I need to go.” She stood, tugging her hoodie straight.

“Sara.” He said as she moved past him and she stopped.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” She said and he paused.

“I love you.” He said and the moment stretched between them.

“Goodbye, Reyes.” Sara walked out of the door and as it was closing behind her, she heard him say:

“It’s okay, let her go.” It didn’t sound like he was thinking out loud, he was giving an order to let her leave.

Sara walked down the steps almost numbly, heading for the lifts that would take her to Kadara Proper, taking it up into the sun.

Cora was still at her self imposed station by the lifts and spared her a glance as the door opened and Sara stepped off.

“Hey.” She said and she looked at her.

“Hey, Cora.”

“You okay?” She asked, pushing off from the wall. “Did everything go okay this morning? Is Reyes–”

“He’s fine. Everything went fine.” Sara said.

“So, trap?”

“Trap. Bad one.” Sara said with a nod and Cora snorted.

“Figured, but are you okay? You look exhausted.” She said and Sara gave a humorless snort.

“I _am_ exhausted.” She said and the biotic gave her a sympathetic look.

“Why don’t you head up to the Tempest? Get some rest?”

“There’s too much–”

“A burned out Pathfinder is a dead Pathfinder.” Cora said, “I can handle things, it’s my _job_  to handle things when you can’t.” There was a long pause.

“Tell the others to wrap up what they’re doing. We leave in two hours.” Sara said and she nodded.

“I’ll pass the word around.” Cora said and Sara went back over the terminal, putting in the command for the docking bay.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara ignored the blinking email terminal as she flopped down onto her bed in the sports bra and shorts she wore under her armor suit. Diego, her pyjack, hopped up onto the bed looking for attention and she ran her hand over his head and down his back. The Ark Leusinia was on her way to the Nexus with her shiny new Pathfinder at the wheel, so to speak. She didn’t want to think about Sarissa and had the utmost faith in Vederia, and that was all the mental faculty she was spending on it, thank you very much.

_You have new email–_

“I know, SAM.” She said and laid there for a moment longer, staring up at the ceiling and petting Diego before she hoisted herself up, padding barefoot to the desk.

Opening the terminal, she saw an email from Cora thanking her for her help and another from Sloane Kelly.

_Pathfinder-_

_Return to Kadara now. We need to talk._

_Sloane Kelly_

“Well, fuck you too, bitch.” Sara grumbled, her ire rising as Sloane persisted in treating her like one of her underlings. Throwing on a hoodie and sweatpants, she left her quarters, still barefoot, and headed up the ladder to the bridge.

“Shoes, Ryder.” Cora said as she passed by her.

“My ship, Cora.” She shot back. Sara has been in a perpetually foul mood since the last time they were on Kadara, still simultaneously hurt and pissed. She had cried when she had gotten back to the ship, Jaal being the only person she was anywhere near comfortable enough to do that around holding her tightly as she sobbed through her broken heart. Reyes had come close. There had been so many opportunities for him to tell her the truth and she had been so _tempted_  to ask him if what was between them was a lie too, but had been terrified of the answer.

She still remembered the defeated tone to his voice when he told her he loved her as she walked out and she had stood there, wanting to go to him but afraid that the warmth of his arms was a lie. The Collective needed the Pathfinder, Crux had said it herself, and Reyes was the Charlatan, the shadowy leader of the Collective. She couldn’t trust that their relationship was a play and he was just playing a part.

Stepping in front of the galaxy map, it came up and she cycled through the systems, reaching out and “tapping” Kadara with her finger.

“Plotting course to Kadara.” Kallo said, “ETA about five hours.”

“Let me know when we’re half an hour out.” Sara said, shutting down the galaxy map.

“Will do, Ryder.” She turned and walked away, sliding back down the ladder and retreating back into her Quarters after a quick stop in the galley for something to snack on. She had requisition reports from Vetra to go through as well as reports from Eos and Voeld.

In what seemed like no time at all, her omni-tool lit up.

 _“Thirty minutes out from Kadara, Ryder.”_ Kallo said and she sent a quick acknowledgment, grabbing her hygiene bag and taking a quick shower before throwing her hoodie and pants back on, strapping her boots on her feet and the Sidewinder to her thigh. It was “No Guns” in Kadara Port, but no one has tried to stop her from having her sidearm. Bad enough she wasn’t in her armor, she wasn’t going without her pistol.

….

And the Asari Huntress sword in a sheath down her spine, but they couldn’t see that so what was the harm.

The viewport in her Quarters lit up in fiery hues of orange and red as they entered atmo and it soon cleared, letting her look out over the Kadara terrain. The monoliths were dark sentinels in the landscape, the connecting beam visible even in the bright sunlight, and the vault in the center an inkblot on the ground. Kadara Port came into view, the city carved rough into the mountainside and she left her Quarters with a final scratch of Diego’s ears, the pyjack trilling at her happily.

Sara waited in the cargo hold, shielding her eyes as the ramp lowered and blinding sunlight flooded in. She paused, letting her eyes adjust before walking down, her hands in her hoodie pockets and making her way to the center of the Port and the Outcast Headquarters.

The Krogan guarding the door were particularly edgy today and tried to stop her but Sloane snapped at them to let her past.

“You summoned.” Sara said, standing in front of her.

“Took your damn time getting here.” Sloane said and Sara blinked at her.

“Kadara may revolve around you, but the rest of the galaxy doesn’t. You said you wanted to talk about something, so fucking talk or I’m out of here.”

“You want your outpost, you watch your goddamn mouth.”

“I don’t want it that much.” Sara said and turned, “Goodbye, Sloane.” She made it exactly three steps before she was stopped.

“Pathfinder, wait!” She couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that twisted her lips as she swung back around to face her. “A line’s been drawn in the sand. Collective agents got Kaetus, nearly beat him to death and left him for me to find. There was an note nailed to his carapace.”

“Saying?”

“Charlatan wants to meet, put an end to all this once and for all.” Sloane said and Sara paused.

“Do they now.”  Sara said and Sloane nodded. “So, why am I here?”

“I want you to come with me to the meeting. You’re impartial, you’ll side with whoever wins to get your precious outpost.” She said and there was a pause.

“Fine, let’s get this over with.” Sara said, “Where’s the meeting taking place?”

“A cave out in Draullir, I’ll send you the navpoint and you’ll meet me there.”

“Fantastic. Let’s get this over with.” She turned to leave again.

“Didn’t say you could leave!”

“Still thinking I give a fuck!” She called back and left the headquarters. “Vetra? Drack? Suit up and mount up, we’re going to need the Nomad.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ryder parked the Nomad just outside the cave, seeing Sloane standing at the cave mouth, arms crossed over her chest.

“Took your sweet time.” She snapped when Sara approached and she gave her a look before swinging back around and heading back to the Nomad. “Ryder! I–let’s just get this over and done.”

“You guys stay out here.” Sara said to the Turian and Krogan at her flank.

“You sure, kid?” Drack asked, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I’ll be fine.” She said, “Make sure no one makes off with the Nomad.”

“Call us if you need us.” Vetra said and they went back to the Nomad, opting to stay outside it as Sara rejoined Sloane, the two walking shoulder to shoulder into the cave.

The tunnel eventually widened out into a cavern and they looked around.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” Sara felt her shoulders tense and the two turned, watching Reyes emerge from the shadows.

“Goddamnit, Vidal.” Sloane said, “I’m here to deal with the Charlatan, not some third rate smuggler.”

“They’re one in the same.” Sara said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose and Sloane turned on her.

“ _You knew?!”_  The yell echoed off the stone shrilly.

“Calm down, he played us both!” Sara snapped back, “Move on.”

“I’ll deal with you later, Pathfinder.” Sloane ground out before turning back to Reyes as he hopped down from the ledge he had been standing on. “What the hell do you want?”

“I propose a duel. Winner takes Kadara Port.” He offered.

“So you guys are going to shoot each other?” Sara asked, “Sound plan.” It was said with a roll of her eyes.

“Better two people shooting each other, than a lot of people shooting each other.” Reyes said and his gaze lingered on her, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I accept.” Sloane said, cocky, confident that she would win.

“Fantastic.” Reyes said and Sara moved to the outer edges, backing away from the two as they started to circle each other, hands hovering over their pistols.

 _Pathfinder,_  SAM’s voice came over their private channel, _I am detecting a third heat signature. A sniper, his rifle on Sloane Kelly._  She let her eyes ghost over the area, catching the glint from the scope in the shadows before looking down.

She was expecting it, but still jumped as the shot rang out, louder in the cave and Sloane gave a shout, falling to her knees as the blast tore through her chest.

“Bang.” Reyes said, mimicking a gun with his fingers and Sloane collapsed onto the ground, her life spreading out in a widening pool beneath her, soaking into the dirt.  “Spread the word, Kadara Port is ours tonight.” He said and Sara turned on her heel, heading for the cave mouth. As much as she was angry with him right now, she hated Sloane more, hated what she had done to Kadara, making the residents little more than slaves. Reyes might be shady son-of-a-bitch, but at least he _cared_. “Sara!” She heard her name, but kept walking. Just a little more, just a little further. “Sara, please!” The pleading tone made her heart clench and her eyes burn. He was suddenly in front of her, looking at her with those mercurial amber eyes.

“Get out of my way.” She said, not looking at him but when she tried to move around him, he stepped in her way. “Reyes, please, get out of my way.”

“You asked me why.” He said in a rush, “You asked me why I lied, why I kept lying to you. I had a thousand chances to come clean and I didn’t.”

“You told me why.” Sara said, “You were scared I’d choose Sloane over you, well I didn’t, so…”

“That’s not all.” Reyes said, “I liked the way you looked at me. I was scared if I told you, that you would stop looking at me like that and I…” A pause. “I wasn’t The Charlatan when I was with you. I wasn’t Shena. I was Reyes. What we had – have – wasn’t a lie, isn’t a lie. I wasn’t using you, or manipulating you. I really do love you, Sara Ryder. None of this will mean a damn thing, if it means I lose you.” She finally looked at him, seeing the naked vulnerability in his eyes and on his face. He stepped closer to her, reaching up to touch the side of her jaw and she put her hand over his. Testing boundaries, he leaned into her, eyes moving over her face.

With a sigh, Sara closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his and it was as if a dam broke, his arms coming around her, crushing her against his chest as he took control of the kiss.

Her back hit the cave wall and she gasped, his lips going to her neck.

“Reyes.” She sighed, her fingers moving through his hair. “I love you.”

He pulled away at that, looking into her eyes and she traced her fingertips over his lips.

“I love you.” She said again and he pressed his forehead to hers.

“You have terrible taste in men.” He quipped and she smiled.

“The worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice  
> Comments are even better~


End file.
